Enerjak
Lord Enerjak is an over-3000 year old, immortal Echidna demi-god. He has appeared in the garb of an ancient Echidna general, with minor changes, through different avatars, and his name is the ancient Echidnian term associated with 'legendary evil'.. He appears to be easily manipulated, to various causes, but his true character is not easily ascertained, due to the various personalities of his incarnations. He is known to be cold, judgmental, unforgiving, and brutal in administering his punishments. The catastrophic power he posesses has lead to him being almost omnipotent, which has made him a target for both manipulation to various purposes, as well as being a convenient power-cell. History 'Legend' - A character known as 'Enos-Jakosha' was part of the Fourth Circle, a group of deities which began shortly after the Days of Fury. Their mythic powers could be a result of direct contact with the Gene Bomb, which also created the Chaos Emeralds. A former estimate for the creation of the gods, and the dimension the Fourth Circle, was set at 3000 years previous to current date, however, new information suggests that they were around 12,000 years previous. The god of legend was deity of both destruction and fertility, who caused multiple scandals during his short time in the records, including marrying a mortal, creating a goddess, killing a god, and having a tryst with a slave. For the second to last offence, he was stripped of his powers for a month. For the last, he was cut into 3 pieces, and his soul scattered about the world. Any connection with this god was shunned, and his very name was considered evil and disgraced. The single record of this god has since been split, with a few pages surfacing now and then. Distant Past - The Chaos Energy scientist Dimitri accidentally absorbed the power of 11 Chaos Emeralds from the use of his Chaos Siphon suit, and gained the power of a god. A temporary bout of insanity led to him becoming interred under his citadel, the Dark Tower, the ruins of which would later be called Mount Fate. He arose, after 600 years, and took on the name Enerjak. Dimitri led the Dark Legion for a short period, had some clashes with Knuckles, and was eventually drained of power by Mammoth Mogul. His mortal form quickly aged to accept the postponed years. Dr. Finitevus managed to save most of him, in highly dangerous and experimental surgery. It is unknown where Dimitri is at this time. Current Events (Archie Continuity) - Knuckles briefly took on the mantel of Enerjak after some skillful manipulation on part of Dr. Finitevus. He 'reformed' some of the Dark Legion by taking away their cybernetics, and returned most of the Echidna population to Albion. After untold damages and displacements towards his people and the fragile Eggman Empire, he was returned to normal by the actions of Sonic the Hedgehog and Locke, Knuckles' father. Recently - Dr. Finitevus, while interred on Sunken Island of Moebius, managed to raise the Moebian version of Enerjak through a complicated spell. The two returned to the Albion of Mobius for grouping and organizing the Dark Legion for impending attacks, and for Finitevus to continue his veiled plans. Not much is known about this Enerjak aside from major memory gaps, though there is certain to be more announced at a later date... Abilities The full extent of Enerjak's abilities are unknown. He is believed to be near-omnipotent, and made a mention that he could do anything, just by thinking about it. The current incarnations focus upon Chaos Powers, and their abilities appear to be derrived from long exposure to large, unfiltered amounts of Chaos Energy. He is known to have some affinity for electricity and technopathy. The god of legend's powers involved destruction and creation, in equal parts. The lore indicates that he was able to create a forest in a few minutes, cure barren deserts, or set forth devastating plagues, depending on his moods, but it is unclear how much of this has been 'enhanced' over time. While he does not control time, like Solaris, he can manipulate reality, and how it is viewed by others to warp them or lead them a certain way. This makes him incredibly dangerous. Other perks include immortality, teleportation, telekinesis, force-fields, youth, being impervious to harm from most manner of creatures, and, to some extent, mind-reading. Due to Dimitri's experimentations, his blood is also poisonous and radioactive, itself a weapon. Affiliations / Relations Dark Legion - A cult-like society of technology addicts who worship Enerjak as their primary god; they were begun by Menikker, Dimitri's son, under the telepathic guidance of the entombed god. The two current factions, Flame and Frost, are lead by Remington and Lien-Da, who are descendents of Menikker, and thus, of Enerjak. Edmund - Dimitri's younger twin brother, a brilliant scientist who founded the Brotherhood of Guardians to safeguard Angel Island's sole remaining Chaos Emerald. The Brotherhood and the Dark Legion frequently have butted heads since their creation. Dr. Finitevus - A shadowy character that seems to hold no alliance for long, but for himself, his own interests, and ultimately, the destruction and 'cleansing' of the world through the might of Enerjak. Knuckles - Current Guardian, and youngest member of the absent Brotherhood of Guardians, the prime foe of Enerjak. He is referred to by Enerjak as 'Nephew' although there is 600 years of weakened blood between the two. Threads that Lord Enerjak was in External Information